Broken Beats
by Musicalgothfreak
Summary: Tracy is a fallen angel. David is a vampire. They need each other to survive. Tracy can't be touched and he's seen to much hate. David needs to control and can't let anybody in. Could the two boys find love? If not then the vampires will die, but if the two let down their walls then maybe the movie could end a little differently.
1. Chapter 1

Tracy's long black and purple hair was miraculously staying mostly in place as he raced past Micheal who had idiotically challenged him to a race to their new house in Santa Carla. Tracy despite not liking Micheal at all had never backed down to a challenge and had raced towards the house, and Micheal's smirk fell off his face as he realized that no matter how hard he wished Tracy's unnaturally skinny frame would not blow off his bike and the small boy was probably waiting at the house now.

Micheal had been correct and he found Tracy sitting on the porch completely ignoring the seemingly dead man only a few feet from him.

"If he's dead does that mean we can go back to Phoenix?" Sam forever the hopeful puppy asked causing Lucy to shake her father a bit making the old man laugh and startle his family. Tracy simply started unloading his stuff and bringing it into his room, the two brothers teased him about the amount of makeup their adopted brother had in their before getting their own stuff, while complaining about the lack of TV obviously.

Tracy took his last box up the rickety worn down stairs and only then did he stop to look around his room, it wasn't to pretty and the walls needed fresh paint, but the bed was a full and that was better than his old twin and the drapes were a dark green which would stand out a bit with his mostly black and purple decor choices. He'd quickly gotten his belongings situated and the bed was now covered in a purple comforter with black flower patters and black pillows, and the wooden floor was mostly hidden under a black rug, then you got to the dresser which was the most surprising part of the room and if you haven't already been thinking that this boy must actually be a girl you will now. The dresser had two jewelry boxes some black nail polish and makeup all organized and laying out and then their was a flat iron, blow dryer, and set of different brushes and combs then to top that off beside the dresser in a large bag was a ton of hairspray. Tracy was not a girl, but he was constantly mistaken for one due to being unnaturally pale and skinny as well as being shorter than most and having girlish hips. If you were to ask he'd tell you he's not trying, and the look his heavily lined eyes would give you told you he wasn't lying.

Later when Micheal and Sam headed out to the amusement park Lucy sent the anti-social Tracy with them in hopes he'd come back a loving son. Of course her two boys had tried to be nice to her as they understood how hard life was for her, but Tracy didn't give a shit and he held to the firm belief that he was only their thanks to Lucy's inability to be mean. Micheal and Sam had been told many times not to try to change Tracy's thoughts by force, Lucy continually reminded her boys that Tracy hadn't grown up in a secure family and had been abused which was one of the reasons he was anti-social and had aphenphosmphobia. Aphenphosmphobia was fear of touch and Tracy had a major case, even a light millisecond touch would cause his heart to beat rapidly followed by a panic attack that he had to recover from by himself.

The boys were at a concert and while Micheal and Sam had gotten right into the crowd Tracy disappeared almost immediately. The minute Tracy found himself alone he changed to a creature of hell. Black wings that were torn to shreds could fly due to their size and the boys stick like frame , and his pale skin turned to an ashen grey. He breathed in and caught a scent, the wondrous aroma of a freshly dead corpse, drained of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Micheal lost Star Sam laughed, the second time Tracy fell out of a tree with a snort. Then Micheal refused David's race saying he couldn't beat their bikes. This time the smallest of the gang and Tracy ended up making a 'huff' noise as though clearly annoyed at Micheal's lack of daring, the two had swung their hips to the side and crossed their arms almost simultaneously, causing the other three to laugh.

"I'll race, but only if I get some fucking names." Tracy said jumping onto his bike and the minute Micheal and the boys were seated they were off. Micheal hesitated at each obstacle taking an especially long time on the stairs, Tracy surprised the boys with his ability to completely ignore stairs and keep up with Marko who was barely in front of Paul who was way ahead of Micheal. Finishing barely behind Marko Tracy panted slightly from the adrenaline running through his system, the boys had just enough time to make proper introductions before Micheal decided to join the party, panting and ready to murder David. The four boys and Star watched in amusement as Micheal struggled to make David fight, the blonde leader simply took it with a smirk that angered his foes and attracted his friends while simply driving away anybody else.

The group with Laddie and Star traveled into the beaten hotel and Micheal listened to David explain its history while Tracy went with Marko to get food.

"Your not human are you?" Marko asked his companion who stopped for a second to form a response.

"Oh how'd you know ?" Tracy said spreading his arms and twirling.

"First of all the prey I had last night, well I went back to it and it smelled strange then today during the race I noticed the scent on you. Second you obviously aren't related to Mikey and third you carry yourself in a way that shows supernaturals your powerful but makes people think your weak." Marko replied messing with his curls as he talked.

"Your good at this you've got it all right, but I believe that I should give your entire group the information at once okay." Tracy replied smiling at the boy beside him. They talked of meaningless things on the way back.

They walked into the hotel and passed out food before collapsing next to each other on the ripped swamp green couch that Tracy suspected was stolen. David tried to trick the new comers, but was startled when only Micheal reacted and Tracy would simply respond with a "Love em'" or "Yes I do" and smile while tilting his head to the side like a curious kitten or puppy. When the jeweled bottle (courtesy of Marko) was brought out Tracy refused to drink claiming he had an allergy to most alcoholic beverages. The boys tried in vain to make him drink but the stubborn boy just got up and sat on the dirt covered floor in the corner, and if any of them tried to approach him he'd move to another part of the floor.

Of course when the gang went to take Micheal to the tracks they didn't expect Tracy to follow, and they sure as hell didn't want him to be dropping off the tracks. Yet despite their many attempts to get rid of him he stayed, and since they didn't want Micheal to freak out they couldn't use their abilities to the max. When Tracy willingly dropped down right before David none of them had been expecting the boy to suddenly have fucking wings! Once Micheal had been put in his bedroom everyone headed for the boys hotel where Marko, Paul, and Laddie gathered around Tracy each struggling to be heard above the other. Only David's telepathic command to "Shut the fuck up!"quieted them making Tracy give David a grateful look. Settling into a chair the black and purple haired teenager began to speak.

" I'm a fallen angel and I've been looking for another species of supernatural for a while due to my species special diet. I am uncomfortable around people but do better in the company of other immortals I still can't be touched but I can interact in ways other than yelling, growling, or threatening. Again I need supernaturals to hunt with and I'm sure you are all familiar with the talents my kind possess if you want me to join you that'd be great, but if you need more time or it's a flat out no then I'd like to get out of here before David kills me with the daggers he's shooting me with!" Tracy said rolling his eyes and staring coldly back at David.

"Give us a moment to discuss this would ya?" Dwayne said moving the gang into a deeper part of the ruins the group whispered and finally a decision was made.


End file.
